


The New Neighbor

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Cult AU, Soft Boi John, super adorable!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: After Ester moves into the apartment building john seed developes a crush on her.
Relationships: John Seed/ Ester Mackdillian
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cradles by sub urban is helping my write this just so you know... Also inspired by divinely divided ugly sweaters are essential fic because.......a++++++++++++++ writing. Duh. Ima be writing a divorce fic between a oc and John where they get the ranch...you will have to read it! NO SPOILERS!!!
> 
> P.s I did johns middle name after his voice actor Seamus dever

John had been looking out the window and the peephole almost every 10 minutes, wondering why there was moving trucks. He should have known but he still wondered. He decided to walk out of his apartment to what was going on and there was a pretty girl carrying a ginormous box up the stairs since the elevator was down. "LET ME HELP WITH THAT!" She heard from her right down the hallway. John was sprinting towards her and when he finally reached her, he stuck his hands under the box and lifted it from her arms. "Well thank you for the help. The movers just left me to bring this stuff up the stairs" "those are some shitty movers than" she had a soft red blush appearing on her cheeks. She was a pretty girl, she was very pale, she had blue eyes, shoulder length dirty brown hair with a beanie on her head, fairly simple makeup, and was wearing a purple fang centre sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots.  
It was gonna be Christmas in 2 weeks. "I'm John by the way" as he carried the box into the apartment with the open door. "I'm Ester" "I like your name. Not typically a popular name"  
"Your parents must have middle named you bob." "Actually my middle name is Seamus"  
"You Irish or something?" "In my genes. I'm guessing your Italian by your brookelyn accent."  
"How did you know? You my stalker or something?" "I would have to sue myself since I'm lawyer if I was.." "Fancy job title. Oop-" "what?" "My sister is calling me. Let's go get the other boxes".  
A few hours passed and all the boxes were in the apartment unpacked. Sweat was dripping down from both of their faces. "Jesus h. Christ that took a long time" John looked at her with an awkward glare. He grew up in a typically religious setting for the rest of his childhood and was always told to never use the lords name in vain. "Let me guess...hmmm. Never use the lords name in vain?" "Well...yeah..." "My gosh" "I'll get into that story another time" "listen John you don't have to tell me your entire life story. Ima just say that I grew up supposedly using the lords name in vain the entire time and honestly...probably going to hell" John chuckled at that. "Well I have to go. My siblings are expecting me to come to Denny's with them for dinner." "Have fun at your Denny's dinner then. I'll get myself some delicious McDonald's."  
John left after that with returning bye.  
"Johnny" Jacob grumbled out after looking up from his menu. "What?" John said looking lost and flustered in his own thoughts "you look as pale as ghost and your eyes are glaring at the ceiling for about 10 minutes now. What's wrong with ya.?" "Nothing." Joseph and faith looked at John with a concerned look. "What's the matter John?" "Just thinking about something"  
"Is it about a girl?!?" Faith asked John, excited. "Maybe and what's it to you?" Jacob chuckled after that response. "Ok yes fine. A new girl moved into my apartment ok? End of discussion." "Ok sure...." Faith replied


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm a dumbass and have serious writers block but... What Eva. I keep making ocs and yet can't make a damn captain of security. Again keep making deputy's and when I try to write something my brain is like "write this and that" then when I try to write a 2nd chapter my brains like "Ight ima head out" like? Brain why you humiliating me I front of the people???

It was 10:00 A.m on a Saturday morning. John never got up this late, he always got up at 7:00 yet he woke up at 10:00. He was a little off. The entire week was wacky, he went from a serious, charismatic, funny, law man to a quiet, awkward, doesn't want to chat, type of weeb. Something wasn't right. Was he sick?, dying, going insane?. Maybe it was the brownies he made and ate. Maybe he puts to much oil? No maybe it was- *knock knock knock* JOHNNY?"  
Oh shit it's Jacob! Maybe I shouldn't answer the door? No he just comes in anyways. Hmm maybe- "JOHNNY I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! I SAW YOUR DUMBASS MERCEDES OUT THERE!"  
John opened the door. "Hey jake" John rubbed the back of his head.  
"John if your gonna pretend to not be home, copy the rest of your neighbors, and get black range rovers you dumbass." "Hey dicklick at least I have an actually nice car and you what? Drive a 2012 Dodge Ram with the paint chipping off and part of the windshield, cracked." Ester went behind Jacob looking underneath his arm while John and Jacob were fighting. She interrupted "WHAT!" They both said "OH ESTER sorry about this! What can I do for you?!"  
"Some of your mail in my mail box?" "Oh um just come in and set it on the coffee table!" Jacob snickered at the fact that John was suckering up to Ester.  
"Well I'll leave you two to your bickering" "ok bye!!"  
"So Johnny? Who's the pretty broad?" "None of your business jerk off. And anyways what the fuck are you doing here?" "I just wanted to let you know that Joseph is starting a organization that promotes "peace and love and less usage of electronics" and all of that bullshit, so maybe take your fancy iPhone 11 back to AT&T" "is that all?!" John said rudely and sarcastically to Jacob. "Yep" "K." John slammed the door in Jacobs face. "I fucking hate my family and my life. Ugh might as well try snorting coke again!"  
John was lounging around, scrolling through social media and watching game of thrones.  
"Ugh maybe I could go hang out at-" *knock knock knock* "HEY JOHN WANNA HANG OUT" "Ester!" John opened the door to Ester "oh hey come one in!" "I brought popcorn, Doritos, beer, and super troopers!" "Well your prepared for hang out time then." Johns phone started to ring. "Oh shit it's a coworker of mine! Um I'll be right back" he then left to his bedroom while she started wandering around. She picked up a photograph that was on the side of his tv mantle. It was a picture of John, the red head guy she saw bickering with John, another man with a man bun, and a woman wearing a mite dress with decorated flowers on the white lace. She heard a door open and then heard someone clear their throat behind her.  
"Oh um hi?" "Hello there. Is John here?"


End file.
